Kidnap Mister Naruto
by X- Deidara's lover -X
Summary: Songfic: Konan, Deidara and Sasori are walking down the hallway and suddenly burst into song about how they are going to capture Naruto...oh joy.


Me: Hi! Me and a friend have been talking about doing this for ages, so I finally decided to do it! The song is based on 'Kidnap the Sandyclaws' from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' – same tune too!

Deidara: ... Sarah, I really hate you for this, yeah

Me: heehee... hope you like my songfic people!

* * *

Kidnap Mr. Naruto

Konan, Deidara and Sasori left Pein's office in silence. They walked down the corridor together and then they began to think of the upcoming mission…

Konan: Kidnap Mister Naruto?

Deidara: I wanna do it!

Sasori: No way hoe!

Konan: Pein said we should work together.

Sasori: Three of a kind!

Deidara: Birds of a feather!

All: Now and forever!

All: La la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la! Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat, he's really not that bright, jump on him and make him scream, give him such a fright!

Konan: First we're going to set some bait (ramen) inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a' sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!

Sasori: Wait! I've got a better plan to catch that stupid foxy man! Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll puppet him up!

All: Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat, let's rip out that fox, take over some villages, we are gonna' rock!

Konan: Then Mister Crazy-Immortal man, can take the whole thing over then!

All: He'll be so please I do declare, that he will skin him bare! Weeee~!

Deidara: I say that we take a lit bomb; leave it at his door and then, knock three times and when he answers, Naruto will be no more!

Konan: (smacks Deidara on head) you're so stupid! Think now, if we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Pein will beat us black and green!

All: Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat, make him really sad, beat him up with ramen-sticks, see if he gets mad. Because Pein and the Akatsuki are the meanest guys around, if I were on their target list, I'd get out of town…

Deidara: They'll be so please by are success,

Sasori: That they'll reward us too I'll bet!

Both: Perhaps they'll make the special brew, of miso-ramen stew!

All: We're Pein's little henchmen and we take our jobs with pride, we do our best to please him, and stay on his good side.

Konan: I wish my cohorts weren't so gay!

Deidara: I'm not the gay one!

Sasori: (rolls eyes) yeah…no way [sarcastic] (dodges low flying C1 bomb)

Konan: SHUT UP!

Deidara: Make me!

Konan: I've got something; listen now, this one is real' good you'll see! We'll send a (gigantic) toy fox to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now in the fox we'll wait and hide, until his large stupidity, entices him to bring it in, and then we'll have him…

Deidara: Ka-ching!

All: Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat, poke him in the eyes, break his arms and crack his back, tell him lots of lies. Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat; chop him into bits, Mister Crazy Immortal-man is sure to get his kicks! Kidnap the Kyuubi-brat, see what he can see, (A/N: He can't see! You've already poked him in the eyes!) Lock him in a cage and then throw away the keee-EEEy…!

Konan started to giggle as they continued walking along the corridor and out of the exit to the base. Kisame, who had been listening to the whole thing from further down the hall, said to himself in a terrified whisper,

"…W-w-what…what just happened? THEY ALL BURST IN TO SONG? THEY'VE ALL GONE CRAZY!"

Itachi walked up behind Kisame and said quietly,

"Haven't they always been crazy?"

Kisame, who hadn't sensed Itachi coming up behind him, jumped a foot in the air and then fainted on the spot.

Itachi smirked and walked off.

* * *

_I had loads of fun writing th__is! The original idea was sort of different… but it got written on a scrap of paper…and then I lost the piece of paper… so then I had to think it up from memory. Sorry it's a little odd!_ _Hope you guys liked it anyway!_

_Deidara__: I didn't like it! You made me a weirdo, yeah!_

_Me__: …no comment._

_Deidara__: Hey! (Dives on Sarah) I am not a weirdo! Yeah!_

_Me__: (Screaming) GET OFF ME, WEIRDO!_

_Deidara__: Do you want me to lock you in the cupboard again? (Notices reader)...just ignore us...we hope you liked this songfic...but now we've got to go, yeah._

X-Deidara's Lover-X


End file.
